


We Face Risk Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	We Face Risk Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



A princess who is to be Queen needs a husband.

This is what her parents and the ruling advisors tell her so constantly. This is the way it has always been among their people and she will continue it, honoring the traditions of her people.

When Breha first meets Bail, she doesn’t immediately hate him on sight. But neither does she immediately love him in those first minutes. She is aware of her soon to be husband’s reputation. Aware of just how dedicated he is to the welfare of their people and the planet.

Mother had been beaming, when her Father had told them that he had found a match for her and swiftly introduced them to each other.

Though she does understand the reason for the match; he is being groomed for Senatorial work and she for Alderaan’s throne. She won’t protest the match. Not when the Elders have said that the match is blessed by the gods.

She glances at him sidelong and watches as she listens attentively to Bail talk about his dreams, the future plans that he wishes to present to their governing council and later eventually what he wishes to do in the Galactic Republic Senate. Of the plans that he has for his future children. And of the risks involved in anything that he does in his work that she must be willing to share with him.

Breha cherishes his companionship and knows that in time her love for Bail will be that much brighter then.

0

To say that she isn’t concerned or hurt when Bail presents her with a baby girl is a complete understatement of the situation. She’s always known that due to the injuries that she sustained in her younger years from the Challenges of the Body trial that she might not have been able to have children of her own.

Yes, they had talked many nights about potentially adopting children and now there are many questions crossing through her mind. Where did Bail find the time between his work with the Senate and the War raging around them? Why had he decided to do it without her input on the matter? And who's new child did he just place in her arms?

But they have a baby now and she will love it as she would do if she had any biological children of her own with Bail. 

So she stands by the window of their quarters, and after dismissing the servants watching their new daughter sleep quietly. Bail comes up beside her and she listens quietly to his breathing. Taking solace in his presence in ever growing troubled times. She steels herself for the question that she has brewing in her heart.

She looks up at him.

“To whom does she come from, Bail?”

He looks at her, silent and still. In his eyes, she reads his pain and sadness from everything that has happened in the galaxy at large thanks to the War. But she also sees within him, the love and determination to do what is right for their people. The care and love that he already has for this small child.

“Bail?”

“Her name is Leia. She is the secret child of Padmé Amidala and the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.”

“What happened to them?”

“Padmé died in childbirth, her baby nearly went with her. She gave Leia her name just moments before she died. Master Kenobi said that Anakin Skywalker fell in battle.”

Her breath stills in her throat as a coldness squeezes her heart. Padmé had been a very dear friend to her, always willing to listen to her issues and offer advice for situations if she felt her words were needed. The galaxy would be much a colder place now without her light in it.

But the matter of her daughter and keeping her...

“There is great risk in keeping her, Bail.”

He gives her a knowing look. Her husband knows well that she had said that to give them an out and figure out something else to do with their dead friend’s young daughter.

“There is risk in everything and will be more so in the future with this new Empire. Are you really going to turn away this child because there is risk involved with keeping her?”

She is a Queen and a new mother, honored that her husband chose to take the risk to raise the child borne to one of her dearest friends. Breha shakes her head once as she puts one finger gently into Leia’s small hand.

“No, I will not. We shall honor Padmé’s values that she fought so hard for and make sure that her - our daughter knows them. We will face the risk together.”

“Of course, my love.”

She is a Queen and she knows better than most to not be afraid of taking risks no matter what the outcome is.


End file.
